An HTML file was historically stored on a server and transmitted, of a piece, to a client browser upon request. As web page usage increased, developers partitioned content out of HTML files so that content could be updated without requiring the update of the HTML files themselves. Upon request by a client, at “run time,” the server built the content into the HTML files at the “back end” and delivered the HTML files to the client at the “front end.” Utilities were then created for making reusable parts of web pages modifiable by centrally changing attribute values of those parts, again at run time and again at the back-end. Dynamic back end tools have become available for building the HTML files on the back-end. The files, when built are sometimes saved for reuse on the back-end.
HTML assembly on the front end may reduce latency time.
It would therefore be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for providing content to a client browser.